Seals of the type to which the present invention relate generally consists of a sealing ring and retaining part which fits with axial pretension in a recess in the outer ring and wherein the sealing ring has a sealing lip which rests against, for example, the inner ring.
A seal of this general description is shown in French Pat. No. 978,288. In accordance with the seal shown in the French Patent, a sealing disk made of an elastic material is held in a toothed sheet metal washer in a ring-shaped groove in the outer ring. The elastic material of the sealing disk is pressed radially outwardly against the outer ring. This type of seal has certain disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, in the case of split bearing rings, the outer ring is expanded by the radially outwardly pressing lock washer. Additionally, the rubber seal can shift under severe dynamic loads which means that the seal is easily destroyed and the bearing becomes stiff.